The Lust The Passion
by spookslove
Summary: Harry and the team get new member
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat. His office. The Grid. Everything seemed different. Ruth was gone. No-one knew where. Harry wanted her so badly.  
"I love you Ruth Evershed."

The Grid was hectic. Mayhem. Phones ringing. Paper being moved. Footsteps. Faint hum of a familiar tune.  
The pods swished open.  
"Juliet, what are you doing here"  
"Lovely to see you too Adam. Now Harry has seconded this wonderful young girl to help us with the mission." Harry wandered out of his office and over to Juliet.  
"Afternoon Juliet"  
"Good morning Harry" Harry realised it was only 11.15.  
"Everyone this is Jade Everett. She is here because we need her"  
"I expect you will"  
"Harry?" Juliet questioned.  
"Oh sorry. Yes I'm sure you will be able to get everyone on the ball"  
"I'm sure I will" Her accent was a soft cockney accent. Not too obvious.  
"Ill leave you in the hands with young"  
"Zaf, pleased to meet you" Juliet smirked at Jade and left.  
"Hello Adam" She winked as she went past.

"Hi I'm Jo. If you need anything I'm over here"  
"Thank you Jo" Jade made an effort to sound grateful. She knew Jo was the type of person who looked as though she was useless in the field. Jade judged people on first vision.  
'If they don't seem warm and cheerful inside don't trust them' She said when she was at MI6.  
"Zaf where do I sit"  
"Well there is a desk here if you want it"  
"But that is Ruth's old desk"  
"How did you know"  
"Well I was friends with Ruth before she ……. Before what happened"  
"Do you know where she has gone"  
"No sorry I don't" Zaf felt really stupid. Why would she possibly know if they didn't. Jade looked at Zaf and laughed.  
"Don't worry I do that all the time" Zaf knew what she ment.

Harry stood. The corridor. The Grid. With Jade here it seemed warm. Like Ruth did but not with the same energy. Ruth was the passion. Jade was the lust. To Harry there was a difference. A sharp pain was in his body. He screamed. The pain was like no pain he had experienced before. Heartbreak.

Adam walked over to Jade.  
"How's Wes?" She asked really interested.  
"Wes? Oh yes he's fine"  
"Listen I heard about the whole Froze-On-The-Job thing"  
"Yes well they"  
"You don't need help Adam"  
"What"  
"Just listen to what I said" With that Jade got her coat and walked out of the Grid.

Harry watched. The Grid. The movements. He noticed everyone moved differently to when Ruth was there. Hurriedly. Rushing. Ruth made them calm. Relaxed. Even when it was Redflash.

Jade walked down Embankment and waited. She looked around. The sun. Fluorescent. Shone on the cool, smooth pavement. Underground trains bustled by. A young woman in the distance stopped to buy a paper.

Adam and Zaf started to talk about Ruth.  
"Everything is different"  
"Mayhem"  
"Without her its world war three"  
"Harry"  
"I wouldn't mention Harry. Opens too many conversations"  
"Ah yes the amazing 'that's not my favourite word' topic"  
"We had fun with that one didn't we"

The pods quietly and softly opened. The newspaper was perfectly folded and had a cup of tea resting on top.

"Talk of the devil" 


	2. Chapter 2

The Grid. Happy. Calm. Everyone. Adam and Zaf were laughing.  
"So whats your name"  
"Sally Carr" Everybody laughed.  
"Who thought of your Legend"  
"Well it was one Adam Carter" Adam stopped laughing and thought why the hell he gave her that name.

Harry saw. Love. Emotion. He hurried. Harry walked swiftly to where Ruth was telling Adam, Jade and Zaf where she had been. Harry walked over. Adam, Zaf and Jade looked up.  
"Ruth?"

Ruth swung round and stood. She leapt into Harry's arms. They kissed each other. Passion. Heartbreak.  
"I never asked your name"  
"Sally, Sally Carr"  
"Nice to meet you Sally Carr. Do you usually kiss strangers?" Adam, Jade and Zaf laughed and left to give Harry and 'Sally' sometime alone.

Coffee. The smell. Outside. They sat round the table. Joking.  
"I never said its good to see you again Jade"  
"Thank you Adam"  
"You two know each other"  
"Yes. I used to work at 6 with Adam"  
"You never said"  
"You didn't need to know"  
"I feel like I've met you and seen you"  
"Alright. Where did you work at MI6"  
"The African Desk"  
"Yeh you did you have this… hang on were you the one that smiled at me when I handed some files over"  
"Yes. That's it. I smile at every pretty lady I pass"  
"Oooo charmer are we?"

The Grid. Calm. Passionate. Ruth and Harry sat and looked at each other. Her eyes. Blue. Like a deep cobalt blue. They seemed. In Harry's chocolate caramel eyes.  
"Where did you go"  
"I went to India"  
"Right. Good choice"  
"It was either that or Serbia"  
"Ah yes Serbia. Where dreams are shattered"  
"Exactly"

Adam looked. Lustful. Jade was in deep conversation with them both. Not that Adam would know. He couldn't stop looking at her. He always seemed to catch the interesting parts and meaningful parts of what she was saying. Which was almost all.  
"I was in Damascus a couple of months ago"  
"Really" Zaf was saddened though he did not show it.  
"I…I prayed for Fiona. Even though I'm not religious" Adam felt choked. He loved Fiona. But Jade had made him, by what she said, move on

Harry's office. The Grid. Empty. Completely. No one. Gone. Harry and Ruth had gone out. A meal. Lunch. No where classy. Ruth didn't want to go anywhere posh. Just the local café or coffee shop. Harry didn't know where he was going. The routes. Discarded. Harry was too besotted with Ruth he had no clue.  
"What about here"  
"Yes…fine….Wonderful" Ruth looked at Harry. She stroked his face.  
"I love you" both had said the most heart and soul embedded words. 


End file.
